Weekend In Paradise
by Emma Charming
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. This story is roughly based off of the time that Spencer and Toby spent together in episode 1.19, "A Person of Interest".
1. Friday, Spencer's POV

Weekend in Paradise

Chapter 1: Friday, Spencer's POV

**Summary:** One weekend was all Spencer and Toby needed to really fall for each other.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretty Little Liars. This story is roughly based off of the time that Spencer and Toby spent together in episode 1.19, "A Person of Interest".

It took one weekend for me to actually fall for Toby Cavanaugh. We started out as friends on Friday morning and by Sunday night; I had completely fallen head over heels for him. If only he hadn't kissed me, maybe I wouldn't have fallen so quickly. The only thing that I can wish is that he feels the same way about me. But, I'll start from the beginning so that you know what I'm talking about.

-Friday Morning-

"Spencer, why are you spending so much time with Toby? You can't still be tutoring him in French." Hanna asked me.

"Believe it or not Hanna, Toby and I have actually become friends." I replied.

"You and Toby are friends? I thought he didn't want anything to do with us?" Aria asked.

"Yes, Toby and I are friends. I thought we decided that Toby didn't kill Alison?" I asked looking at my friends.

"We did, I'm just surprised that you two became friends." Aria said.

"I can't believe that almost all of your free time is spent with him." Hanna said with a roll of her eyes.

"What about you and Caleb?" I countered.

"Hey, Caleb's my boyfriend now. You and Toby are "friends"… at least for now. What are you going to do if the police find some new evidence that point to him being Ali's killer?" Hanna asked.

"Then I'll do what I can to help prove him innocent. I honestly don't think that he had anything to do with Ali's death." I said as we rounded the corner that led to Emily's locker.

"Hey Em, can you believe that Spence and Toby are friends now?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, I can. Cause I was friends with him too. Until he thought that I turned him over to the police. Since then he hasn't really talked to me much." Emily said avoiding eye contact with me.

"Em, what's wrong? You won't even look at Spencer." Aria said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Emily said giving me an apologetic smile.

Of course, I knew exactly why she wasn't making eye contact with me.

"Anyway, we should get going to English, we don't want to be late to Aria's favorite class." I joked, but lowered my voice so that only the four of us could hear the hidden jibe behind my words.

"Hey, English was my favorite class even before I met Ezra." Aria said defensively.

"Sure it was." Hanna said with a laugh as she started toward Mr. Fitz's classroom.

As the day went on, I couldn't help but think about Toby. So much had happened in the few weeks that we had started to hang out and I was starting to think that I liked him as more than a friend. The only problem with me liking Toby? Emily was already upset that I had become close with Toby, I didn't want to hurt her feelings by getting involved with him romantically. And unfortunately, since he hadn't started coming back to school yet, I had to wait until after school to see him again.

-Friday Afternoon-

"Spencer? Spencer? Spencer!" Aria exclaimed as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked looking at her confused.

"The final bell rang. And you were just staring out the window." Aria said with a hint of a smile.

"Sorry, I was just thinking…" I started to say.

"About Toby?" Aria offered.

"Yeah… he's different then I thought he would be. I think I might be starting to like him as more than a friend." I admitted.

"You should probably talk to Emily about this, not me." Aria said before I could tell her anything else.

"She's upset already; I don't want to make her more upset." I said.

"But not telling would make her more upset then you not telling her." Aria said.

"I guess you're right." I said with a sigh.

"Of course I am. Now, you go talk to Emily before you go to meet Toby, I have a dinner to prepare." Aria said with a smile.

"You're cooking for Mr. Fitz?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yep. Usually we just order take out, but I offered to cook tonight and he agreed to it. So I will talk to you later." Aria said before heading off.

"I've been waiting for you to get here." Someone said from behind me.

With a smile on my face, I turned around to see none other than Toby leaning against my locker.

"I didn't expect you to be waiting at my locker." I said as I took a few steps toward him and reaching around him to open my locker.

"I needed to see you. I need your help Spencer." Toby said making sure that I was the only that heard him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked suddenly completely concerned.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you could drive me to a motel. Jenna and I keep getting into fights and I can't stand another fight with her." Toby admitted.

"Why are you guys fighting?" I asked as I got the books that I needed to do my homework over the weekend and closed my locker so that I was finally facing him.

"She suspects that I was the one who took her phone." Toby said in a low voice.

"How would she know that?" I asked.

"She doesn't know for sure, but suspicion is enough for her." Toby said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to take it." I apologized.

"Don't be."Toby said. "So will you take me to a motel?" he asked.

"Of course." I said taking his hand in mine and walking out of the school and to my car.

After stopping by Toby's house so that he could get some things for the weekend, I drove him to the closest motel to our small town. All thoughts of talking to Emily about how I was feeling about Toby gone momentarily from my mind. I was just enjoying being with Toby. Ever since we had come to the conclusion that the same person was most likely framing both of us for Ali's murder, everything that we talked about came with ease. I didn't have to put up a façade with Toby and he didn't have to put up a façade with me. We could just be ourselves around each other, and that was the best thing that had happened to me since Ali's funeral service and all of this crappy A business started.

-Friday Night-

"Spencer, I want you to stay here with me tonight." Toby said making me look up from the Scrabble tiles that I had on my tray.

"Why?" I asked hoping that he couldn't hear how fast my heart was beating at the thought of spending the night with him.

"I don't know. I just do. I haven't felt so comfortable around anyone in a while. Probably since Homecoming before Emily got hurt. I feel like I can trust you with anything." Toby answered.

"I would love to stay Toby, but I…" I started before he interrupted.

"No buts Spencer, you want to stay, so you're staying." Toby said before getting up and heading to the window.

"And if my parents call me asking where I am?" I asked rolling from my side to my back so that I could look at him.

"You have lied before, haven't you?" Toby asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, so what? Everyone lies at some point Toby." I responded.

"Tell them that you are at Emily or Aria or Hanna's house." Toby said matter-of-factly.

"And if they call one of their houses?" I asked sitting up.

"Call or text your friends first." Toby suggested.

"Toby, that's getting a little too extreme, don't you think?" I asked standing up and walking over to him.

"Spencer, you and I both know what your parents and sister and even your brother-in-law all think of me. Do you really want them to know that you are spending the night with me at a motel?" Toby asked he gently placed his hands on my hips and pulling me towards him.

"Honestly, I could care less what they all think about you or where we are and what we are doing." I said getting lost in his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Toby asked.

"Yes." I answered without a second's hesitation.

Pulling me even closer to him, Toby moved one of his hands to the back of my neck and leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. Getting lost in everything, I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to deepen the kiss, unfortunately, Toby pulled away.

"Wha… why?" I asked confusion showing on my face.

"Spencer, I don't want to rush things." Toby said kissing my forehead.

"Then why did you kiss me?" I asked softly feeling slightly heartbroken and rejected.

"I wanted to see if I felt anything other than friendship for you Spencer." Toby said before walking back to the bed.

"And you don't." I said as I felt tears filling my eyes.

"No, just the opposite. I do feel something other than friendship Spencer; I just don't want to rush into a relationship with my future, our future, so up in the air right now." Toby said.

"Really?" I asked looking up and wiping the few stray tears away.

"Yes, really. Now come here." Toby said gesturing toward the bed.

"Why?" I asked wearily but walked to him anyway.

"You're crying Spencer, I want to comfort you." Toby said opening his arms so that I could slide in.

"Toby, you know that we are going to catch hell for this, right?" I asked as leaned against his chest and he held me while wiping my tears away.

"I'm prepared to stand up for the girl I want to be with." Toby responded before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"You want to be with me, and you are willing to stand up for me, but you don't want to rush into anything?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes. I can be with you and I can stand up for you, stand up for us, but not have us rush into anything." Toby explained.

"If you say so." I said with a sigh.

"You need some rest." Toby said as I tried to hide a yawn.

"No I don't. I'm fine." I lied.

"No you aren't. Spencer, I just saw you yawn. You need to get some sleep." Toby said while he let go of me and got up.

As I watched him, he grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a shirt and held them up.

"Bottom or top?" Toby asked with a humorous smile on his face, probably from the look on my face. "I'm just kidding." He said as he tossed the shirt to me and walked into the bathroom to change.

Since the door didn't close all the way, or maybe just because he wanted me to watch him, I couldn't help but watch him take his shirt off. At the sight of his '901 Free at Last' tattoo, I froze a little. I still had no idea what the tattoo meant, and I didn't know what to do. It hadn't been that long ago that I had been one of the many people in Rosewood that had accused Toby of killing Ali, and at the sight of the tattoo, I couldn't help but wonder why the date that Ali had disappeared was the same date that was permanently printed in ink on his side. After a few seconds of staring at Toby, I averted my gaze to the Scrabble board that was still sitting on the bed. Not wanting to play anymore, and needing a clear place for us to sleep, I started to put the game away. After a minute or two, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me toward him.

"You are not going to be comfortable sleeping in these clothes." Toby whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"What do you suggest?" I asked trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"I suggest you change into this." Toby said handing me the shirt that he had tossed me a few minutes before.

"Just this?" I asked looking at him skeptically.

"I don't see why not…" Toby said with a small smile.

"Okay."I said standing up and heading toward the bathroom to change.

It only took a few minutes, but by the time I was done, everything was cleared off the bed, and Toby was already asleep. Not knowing what else to do, I slowly laid down on the bed trying not to wake him up. It was definitely going to be an interesting weekend.

**End Chapter 1**

(A/N: So, I hope you liked this chapter. This is the first Pretty Little Liars story that I have actually posted, so if it's bad, I'm sorry. But please review and let me know what you think. – Emma)


	2. Friday, Toby's POV

Weekend in Paradise

Chapter 2: Friday, Toby's POV

**Summary:** One weekend was all Spencer and Toby needed to really fall for each other.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretty Little Liars. This story is roughly based off of the time that Spencer and Toby spent together in episode 1.19, "A Person of Interest".

I didn't expect this to happen. I didn't know I was capable of feeling like this about someone. I mean really feeling like this. Everything that happened with Jenna wasn't how I was feeling; it was how she was feeling. It was always about how she was feeling. Which is why, I guess, I was happy when Spencer came along and helped me. If it hadn't been for that kiss, I never would have known that I had completely fallen for Spencer Hastings. But, does she like me too?

-Friday Morning-

By the time that I woke up, it was already too late to head to school. Not only did I not really care about going back to school, I hadn't been 'Okayed' by the principal and my lawyer to go back. So it didn't matter that I woke up late. It just meant that I didn't have to deal with Jenna for the day. We had been fighting a lot over the past few days and I didn't want to get into another fight with her. So after rolling out of bed and taking a shower, I headed downstairs to grab something to eat for breakfast.

-Friday Afternoon-

After doing practically nothing all day, I decided to head over to the school. It was just about time for everyone to be getting out of their last class and if I hurried, I could catch Spencer before she left school. So I grabbed my keys, headed out the front door before locking it and then headed to Rosewood High. As I reached the school premises, I did in fact see students leaving, so I made my way inside and to Spencer's locker where I ended up leaning against it while I waited. It didn't take long for Spencer to show up, but when she did, she wasn't alone. Aria was with her, and that was the only thing that stopped me from walking right up to Spencer and wrapping my arms around her.

"Yep. Usually we just order take out, but I offered to cook tonight and he agreed to it. So I will talk to you later." Aria said before heading off.

"I've been waiting for you to get here." I said from behind Spencer.

With a smile on her face, she turned around to see none other than me leaning against her locker.

"I didn't expect you to be waiting at my locker." Spencer said as she took a few steps toward me and reached around me to open her locker.

"I needed to see you. I need your help Spencer." I said making sure that she was the only that heard me.

"Is everything okay?" Spencer asked suddenly sounding completely concerned.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you could drive me to a motel. Jenna and I keep getting into fights and I can't stand another fight with her." I admitted.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Spencer asked as she got the books that she needed to do her homework over the weekend and closed her locker so that she was finally facing me.

"She suspects that I was the one who took her phone." I said in a low voice.

"How would she know that?" Spencer asked.

"She doesn't know for sure, but suspicion is enough for her." I said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to take it." Spencer apologized.

"Don't be."I said. "So will you take me to a motel?" I continued.

"Of course." Spencer said taking my hand in hers and walking out of the school and to her car.

After leaving the school, we stopped by my house so that I could get a bag of clothes for the weekend and we head just outside of Rosewood to a small motel. As the afternoon went on, Spencer and I talked about different things, but mostly just enjoyed each other's company in silence. It wasn't until it was getting late when I finally spoke what was on my mind.

-Friday Night-

"Spencer, I want you to stay here with me tonight." I said slowly, not wanting to scare her.

"Why?" Spencer asked and my heart slowed a little at the small look of fear that was on her face.

"I don't know. I just do. I haven't felt so comfortable around anyone in a while. Probably since Homecoming before Emily got hurt. I feel like I can trust you with anything." I answered, and it was true. I hadn't felt this comfortable around someone since I had invited Emily to go to Homecoming with me.

"I would love to stay Toby, but I…" Spencer started to say before I interrupted.

"No buts Spencer, you want to stay, so you're staying." I said before getting up and heading to the window.

"And if my parents call me asking where I am?" Spencer asked rolling from her side to her back so that she could look at me.

"You have lied before, haven't you?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, so what? Everyone lies at some point Toby." Spencer responded, sounding almost defensive.

"Tell them that you are at Emily or Aria or Hanna's house." I said matter-of-factly.

"And if they call one of their houses?" she asked sitting up.

"Call or text your friends first." I suggested.

"Toby, that's getting a little too extreme, don't you think?" she asked standing up and walking over to me.

"Spencer, you and I both know what your parents and sister and even your brother-in-law all think of me. Do you really want them to know that you are spending the night with me at a motel?" I asked as I gently placed my hands on her hips and pulled her towards me.

"Honestly, I could care less what they all think about you or where we are and what we are doing." Spencer said just staring intently at me.

"Do you trust me?" I asked as I slowly started to lean in.

"Yes." She answered without a second's hesitation.

Pulling her even closer to me, I moved one of my hands to the back of her neck and leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. After a few seconds, Spencer wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her toes to deepen the kiss, but unfortunately, I pulled away.

"Wha… why?" Spencer asked confusion showing on her face.

"Spencer, I don't want to rush things." I said kissing her forehead.

"Then why did you kiss me?" she asked softly sounding slightly heartbroken and rejected.

"I wanted to see if I felt anything other than friendship for you Spencer." I said before walking back to the bed.

"And you don't." She said as tears started to fill her eyes.

"No, just the opposite. I do feel something other than friendship Spencer; I just don't want to rush into a relationship with my future, our future, so up in the air right now." I said suddenly feeling like an idiot for confusing her so much.

"Really?" Spencer asked looking up and wiping a few stray tears away.

"Yes, really. Now come here." I said gesturing for her to come to me and the bed.

"Why?" she asked wearily but walked to me anyway.

"You're crying Spencer, I want to comfort you." I said opening my arms so that she could slide in.

"Toby, you know that we are going to catch hell for this, right?" she asked as she leaned against my chest and I held her while wiping her tears away.

"I'm prepared to stand up for the girl I want to be with." I responded before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"You want to be with me, and you are willing to stand up for me, but you don't want to rush into anything?" Spencer asked looking up at me.

"Yes. I can be with you and I can stand up for you, stand up for us, but not have us rush into anything." I explained.

"If you say so." Spencer said with a sigh.

"You need some rest." I said as she tried to hide a yawn.

"No I don't. I'm fine." Spencer lied.

"No you aren't. Spencer, I just saw you yawn. You need to get some sleep." I said while I let go of her and got up.

As I moved about the room toward my bag of clothes, I could feel her eyes on me. Grabbing a shirt and pajama pants, I held them up to her.

"Bottom or top?" I asked with a humorous smile on my face, due to the look of shock on Spencer's face. "I'm just kidding." I said as I tossed the shirt to her and walked into the bathroom to change.

Since the door to the bathroom didn't completely close, actually, since I didn't want the door to the bathroom to completely close, I left an opening just wide enough for Spencer to see me. I don't know why, but knowing that there was a possibility that Spencer was watching me change was strangely comforting. Did I feel safe with Spencer around? Of course, did I want to ask her to be my girlfriend? Definitely, but the questions still remained… did Spencer feel safe with me around? And did she want to be my girlfriend? Unfortunately, I didn't have the answers then. After I was done changing, I walked back out into the main room to see Spencer putting the Scrabble game away. And before I could stop myself, I was wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her towards me.

"You are not going to be comfortable sleeping in these clothes." I whispered in her ear and I felt her jump a little from the shiver that ran down her spine.

"What do you suggest?" Spencer asked, voice shaking slightly.

"I suggest you change into this." I said handing her the shirt that I had brought for me, but had tossed to her a few minutes before.

"Just this?" Spencer asked looking at me skeptically.

"I don't see why not…" I said with a small smile.

"Okay."Spencer said standing up and heading toward the bathroom to change.

I was planning on staying awake so that way when Spencer came back from changing, I would be able to hold her close to me, but despite my best efforts, my eyelids slid shut on their own accord and I was soon asleep. And while my mind replayed the kiss over and over again, I felt the bed shift slight indicating that Spencer had laid down. I don't know if my movement was conscious, or unconscious, but either way, I rolled over and wrapped my arm lightly around Spencer's waist. With a smile on my face, I fell into a deeper sleep with the final thought in my head being that this was going to be an interesting weekend with Spencer.

**End Chapter 2**

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For the rest of the story, the chapters will alternate between Spencer's POV and Toby's so that you can see what each of them was thinking while things happened between them. I hope to have chapter 3 up within the next few days, so stay tuned. – Emma)


	3. Saturday, Spencer's POV

Weekend in Paradise

Chapter 3: Saturday, Spencer's POV

**Summary:** One weekend was all Spencer and Toby needed to really fall for each other.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretty Little Liars. This story is roughly based off of the time that Spencer and Toby spent together in episode 1.19, "A Person of Interest".

Well, Friday night's sleep was okay. It started with Toby's arm around my waist, but with all of the tossing and turning that I did; it ended with my arm around his waist. Of course, all of the tossing and turning had come from Toby telling me Friday night that he wanted to be with me, and that he would stand up for us, but what exactly did that mean? He could have meant that he wanted to be with me as friends, and that he would stand up for our friendship, but on the other hand, he could have meant that he wanted to be with me as more than friends and that he would stand up for our relationship. What was his meaning behind his words?

-Saturday Morning-

When I woke up Saturday morning, it had been a confusing moment. Hadn't I fallen asleep with Toby's arm around my waist? Anyway, not wanting to wake him up, I had to slowly slide my arm out from under his. After accomplishing that, I sat up and tried to blink the sleep out of my eyes. Of course, just a second or two after I had sat up, Toby started to wake up as well.

"Hey." I mumbled as he opened his eyes and looked up at me groggily.

"Have you been up all night?" Toby asked.

"Uh-huh." I muttered shaking my head slightly.

"What do you want to do today?" Toby asked as he sat up and held his hand out to me.

Taking it, I let him pull me back to the bed.

"I just want to relax. Not do anything too over the top exciting." I answered as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"That can be arranged." Toby said with a small smirk as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder with his left arm and reached for the remote with his right.

"Toby… what did you mean last night about wanting to be with me and that you would be willing to stand up for us?" I asked looking up at him as he turned the TV on and started to flip through the channels.

"What do you think I meant?" Toby asked looking down at me.

"I don't know. There could be two ways that you meant it. And I'm not sure which one you went with." I said.

"Tell me what the two ways are." Toby said; he was prolonging having to answer my question.

"Well, you could have either meant that you wanted to be with me as friends and that you would be willing to stand up for our friendship or you could have meant that you wanted to be with me as more than friends and that you would be willing to stand up for our relationship." I said as I played with the draw string of his pajama pants.

"Which way do you want me to have meant it?" Toby asked as he softly ran his fingers through my hair.

"I, uh…" I started but got lost in my emotions as I sat up and kissed him a little too forcefully.

"Spencer, wait." Toby said putting his hands on my shoulders to hold me back some.

"I'm sorry." I said as I got off of the bed and turned my back to him.

"No, Spencer, don't be upset. I want to kiss you, but I don't want to be forced into anything. That's all." Toby said getting off the bed and coming up behind me.

"Every time that I try and kiss you, you push me away." I said as tears fell freely from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Spencer. I didn't mean for my actions to come across as that. I like you Spencer, a lot; I'm just new to having feelings like this, so I don't know how to act right." Toby said turning me around and pulling me into a hug.

After that, things were slightly awkward for the rest of the morning. It consisted of a little small talk; quick, fleeting glances at each other; and silence. It wasn't until 1 o'clock that the awkwardness broke. I had been sitting on the bed reading while Toby sat in one of the chairs and watched TV. I hadn't fully registered the fact that he had turned the TV off until the book I was reading was pulled out of my hands.

-Saturday Afternoon-

"Toby, I was reading that." I said trying to grab for the book, but he held it out of my reach.

"And now you aren't." Toby said closing it and putting it on the side table.

Before I had a chance to reach for it, however, his lips were on mine and he had pulled me as close to him as possible. And it happened again. I got lost in my emotions and I deepened the kiss; the only thing that was different was that he didn't pull away from me.

"Wow." I muttered after we broke apart for air.

"I know." Toby said in agreement.

"I was not expecting that." I added.

"Neither was I." Toby said before my cell phone vibrated saying that I had a text message.

With a smile on my face as Toby pulled me towards him, I grabbed my phone and went to my messages. Upon seeing the ever frightening blocked number on the screen, my smile fell. And by the time I was done reading the message, tears were in my eyes.

'I hope you enjoy your time with him. You're a suspect in my murder Spencer. – A'

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Toby asked as he wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"I… I'm…" I started but couldn't continue so I just showed Toby the text message.

"Who's 'A'?" Toby asked.

"I don't know. None of us do." I said as more tears fell from my eyes.

"None of whom don't know?" Toby asked.

"Me, Aria, Emily and Hanna. We are all getting threatening messages from this 'A' person and it seems like they are all from Alison, because it started off as secrets about us that only she knew." I explained.

"Spencer, if this person is threatening you, you have to go to the police." Toby said.

"And tell them what? That an unknown person is threatening me and my friends thought text messages? If I'm a suspect in Ali's murder, the police aren't going to believe me." I said completely breaking down into tears.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here for you." Toby said trying to calm me down.

"Toby, I'm really scared right now. I don't know what to do." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"Shh, its okay Spencer, I'm here for you and I will be here for you every step of the way." Toby said pulling me into a hug and rubbing my back.

"It's not okay Toby. How can it be okay when the police have moved me to the top of the suspect list?" I asked looking up at him.

"Hey, everything worked out for me, why wouldn't it work out for you too?" Toby asked as he wiped a few tears away with his thumb.

"Toby, lightning doesn't strike the same place twice. Do you really expect things to work in my favor just because they worked in yours?" I asked leaning against his shoulder and cried.

"Spencer… I know you well enough to know that you would never hurt Alison." Toby said softly as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulled my legs over his lap and then rested his right hand on my waist in a way of holding me close to him.

"Toby… the police aren't going to believe that." I said through my tears.

"Spencer, look at me." Toby said and I lifted my eyes to his.

"I don't care if the police don't believe me when I tell them that. But I'm not the only one that knows you well enough to know what you would and wouldn't be able to do to Alison. You have 3 best friends that will be at your side, no matter what happens." Toby explained.

"Toby, I don't even know if my friends know that I am a person of interest yet. It is possible that 'A' already texted them informing them of my situation, but then again, it's possible that 'A' is even more twisted then we all thought and is either leaving it up to me to tell them, or waiting until my friends see police walking out of my house with boxes of my stuff. Either way, I don't know how supportive they will be. And until they go through what we are going through, which I hope never happens, I don't think that they will ever be as supportive of me as you are." I said with a sigh. It wasn't that I didn't trust my friends enough to tell them, it's just that the only person in Rosewood that will ever truly understand my situation was the guy that was currently holding me in his arms at the moment.

"Spence, call your friends. Tell them what's happening, don't let them think that you are hiding stuff from them." Toby said softly.

"Toby, I can't do that right now." I replied. I wanted a weekend away from all of the stares and accusations of being in Rosewood… I wanted a weekend where it was just me and Toby.

"Spencer, you have to." Toby argued.

"Toby, I want this weekend to be just about us. I will tell my friends either tomorrow night or Monday morning at school." I said with a huff signaling the end of the conversation.

"Spencer…" Toby started to say, but I cut him off with a kiss.

As I wrapped my arms around Toby's neck, I deepened the kiss as much as I could from how I was sitting on his lap. It didn't take long for Toby's hands to help me reposition myself so that I was straddling his lap. As Toby pulled me closer to him, I wrapped my legs around his waist so that I was as close to him as I possibly could be. And since the shirt that I was wearing was loose around my stomach, I gasped a little when Toby ran his thumbs against my skin. Taking advantage of my gasp, Toby slipped his tongue into my mouth and the kiss deepened even more. It didn't take much more for Toby to flip us over so that his body was above mine. Breaking the kiss as I unwrapped myself from around Toby, I looked up at him with a smile.

"Spencer Hastings, you definitely know how to shut a guy up." Toby said with a smirk as he leaned down a captured my lips in a soft kiss.

"I would like to say that I've had a lot of practice with that, but I can't because it's not true. I just acted on impulse." I admitted and I saw the surprise in Toby's eyes.

"Wow. I didn't think you were the type of person to act on impulse." Toby said with a small laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked with a tiny glare.

"I'm laughing because I never really thought about what type of person you were until now." Toby said and I smiled.

"Well… you can think about what type of person I am now that we have gotten to know each other." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck again and pulled him into another kiss.

This kiss didn't get as heated as the previous one had, but it was still nice. Once the need for air had become apparent to both of us, we spent the rest of the afternoon with Toby's arm around my waist, holding onto me protectively, watching TV and stealing small kisses here and there. Around dinner time, Toby ordered some take-out and once it got there, we started to eat in a comfortable silence.

-Saturday Night-

"I'm glad that you are staying with me this weekend Spencer." Toby said making me look up from my food with an amazed look.

"Why wouldn't I stay with you?" I asked. I really liked being around Toby… and being alone with him in a motel room was the perfect place to really be alone.

"I just thought that with our home lives being so different from each other, that you wouldn't want to be around me." Toby muttered.

"Toby, I don't care what people think about me. That's what my family is like. And yes, growing up, I felt like that too, but not anymore. I haven't really cared what people think of me since Alison's body was found and the missing person's investigation was turned into a murder investigation." I admitted.

"Really?" Toby asked, amazement clearly written on his face.

"Yes, really. Toby, I like being with you. For the first time in a long time, I actually feel safe." I said as my phone went off, but I ignored it.

"You should answer that. It might be your mom or dad or one of your friends." Toby said and I grabbed my phone and turned it off, not even bothering to look at see who it was that was calling me.

"This weekend is for us Toby." I said quietly.

"Spencer, I don't want you to get into trouble." Toby said quickly.

"The only way I can get into any more trouble then I already am is if I get pregnant, and that's not going to happen." I said with a small laugh.

After we were done eating and had cleaned everything up, I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. It had been a long day and I was exhausted; both physically and emotionally. With my back toward the room, I hadn't noticed that Toby had walked up behind me until his arms were around my waist and pulled me toward him. After turning around and lightly pushing Toby back into the room, I closed the "door" to the bathroom some more and changed into Toby's shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. Once I was done changing, I walked back into the dark room and climbed into the bed only to have Toby pull me towards him. And I fell asleep with a smile on my face, completely forgetting about the call that I had gotten a little bit earlier.

**You have 1 new voice message.**

'**Spencer, it's your father. I don't know where you are, or who you are with; but as soon as you get this, call me back. Your mother and I need to talk to you. Hope to hear from you soon. Love you Princess, Dad.'**

**End Chapter 3**

(A/N: I know that it has been a while since I have updated the story, but my focus had been on 'Running Away'. So, here is the much awaited chapter 3 of 'Weekend in Paradise', and I hope you like it. I will do my best to have chapter four up for you guys as soon as I can. – Emma)


End file.
